Many techniques are commercially available for imparting images or information onto labels, tapes, and like articles. This includes various printing techniques such as flexography, lithography, and electrophotography. It is also known to use a laser to impart images or information onto materials which can be imaged by laser. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,827 discloses a process for forming an image on a substrate comprising the steps of providing an imageable element comprising a film having a coating of a black metal on one surface thereof, directing radiation in an imagewise distributed pattern at said black metal layer with sufficient intensity to substantially increase the light transmissivity of the medium in the irradiated region in an imagewise distributed pattern, said element having no layers comprising a thermally activated gas-generating composition. The image comprises residual black metal on the film base, and may be used for overhead transparencies, contact negatives/positives, and the like. A preferred embodiment of the black metal layer comprises a black aluminum layer comprising from at least 19 atomic percent of oxygen to less than 58 atomic percent oxygen.